


Desperation

by scarletstarker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dominant, In Love, Kinky, M/M, Married Characters, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter has a daddy kink, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, Sub Peter Parker, Submissive, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Urolagnia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstarker/pseuds/scarletstarker
Summary: Tony comes home desperate and Peter (18+) is such a helpful boy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Peter just wants to be a helpful boy for his Daddy, no matter what that help may entail. Tony just wants to own him and love him properly. It is win/win for both.

Tony comes home from a meeting, having been stuck in traffic and desperate. The moment the man enters the penthouse he snaps his fingers, Peter immediately understands and moves quickly to the shower. The boy leans over the bench inside the walk in shower and Tony unzips as he approaches. He feeds his large, flaccid length into Peter's ass and with a sigh he unloads.

Peter's cock, hanging small and soft between his slim thighs, is rock solid by the time the last dribbles run down his inner thighs. Tony is still completely soft, using his boy as his own personal urinal is all about the control, not about pleasure.

"My, Peter. I think you enjoyed that."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Lay on the floor, rub yourself in my mess. You have one minute to come, if you do not manage to do so you will not come the rest of the day. If you do, I will let you have as many as you like before we go to bed.

Peter drops to the floor, rutting his tiny length through the mess, his precome mixing with his Daddy's piss. 

Tony's eyes move over the lithe body thrusting on the floor below him. His eyes catch on the thin band on Peter's left ring finger and he spins the thicker band on his own. Tony's face plays home to a fond, proud smile.

Peter comes with a moan, 17 seconds remaining.

It's a good night.


End file.
